Eye Contact
by TA Maxwell
Summary: A dance begins. Two strangers eyes meet across a crowded room, find themselves whirled together, like dancers in a Dance of Fate that leads to more than either could ever expect.
1. Anamaria

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eye Contact - Anamaria

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   I see you across the crowded room, but you don't see me. Where I am exactly, and how I got here, I don't recall, but you are there. I can guess why. You're looking for someone, perhaps no one in particular, but I'm not the one to know. I can't tear my eyes from you, I can't stop thinking one of us shouldn't be here. I get the feeling it's me. Music begins to play, and the talk changes to laughter as people begin to dance. And I can still see you, flashes of you wandering around as the dancers twirl. In and out of them you move, without going anywhere at all. They're moving around of you, an illusion. An illusion of loveliness, yes, that's you, if a man may be lovely. 

   Your eyes catch mine, and hold, the dancers not stopping the train of your mind on me. I look away quickly. I don't want your attentions. I don't even know you. I pretend to look for someone else, but there is no one I know here. I am the stranger here. I look back towards you. You haven't moved, your eyes still towards me. You smile from across the room. An enchanting smile, one I know other women would dream of having you give them. Again, I look away, but not soon enough. As I turn my head, I see you start to move. You're coming my way. I don't want your attentions. I don't need them. Stay away…I don't know you, stay away…you're here.

   "Evenin' love. I couldn't help but notice ye all by yerself here. A lady shouldn't have to spend a night like this alone," you smile coyly. I avoid your sight.

   "A night like any other," I curtly reply. I want to smack myself. I don't want to be cold to you. Not when you're the most humane a person has yet been to me. 

   "Depends on how you look at it, love. It's certainly become a different one ta me now. The night brings out your colors." You take my hand and bring it up to your lips for a moment. I am grateful for the dark. "Th'name's Jack, Miss, Captain Jack Sparrow."

   I am silent. I wonder what you want from me. You straighten yourself, releasing my hand, and look down at me, the question in your eyes. Who am I? I don't really know that myself. I'm only new here, the stranger in a town where everyone knows one another. I have no place. I'm just a person with a name. If that will satisfy you, I will give it.

   "Anamaria, Mr. Sparrow. Just Anamaria."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whee! My first PotC one shot short!! *happy* I first planned this to be an original character who woke up from a dream, but I like it being how Ana and Jack meet better =P Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	2. Jack

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eye Contact - Jack

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I don't know what drew me into the room, but I am here now. This isn't a place where I normally go, I don't fit in here. I am alone here, just as I have been for weeks at sea. I have had company, but ne'er a friend. Ne'er a smiling face of a lady I could fancy. I look around, but I know there will be no one here for me. I want to turn to leave, but I feel eyes upon me. I look across the room as a dance begins. I see you watching me.

            Your eyes show surprise, even at this distance, and you turn away from me, but I know you were watching me. You, a dark skinned stranger, acknowledge that I am here. I feel you are alone too. What reason have we to be alone among joyous couples? You look back, and I decide my course: towards you. My legs are pulled in your direction, but you're looking away from me again. Don't look away. Does the sight of me harm you somehow? Now I am beside you, and words are lost to me. What I say I gave no thought to.

"Evenin' love. I couldn't help but notice ye all by yerself here. A lady shouldn't have to spend a night like this alone," I smile at you as best I can. I don't know why I'm feeling odd around you, but I am. 

"A night like any other," you answer me. Your voice is harsh, yet still smooth, like a song. Do I scare you, love? Don't be afraid. Please don't be afraid.

"Depends on how you look at it, love. It's certainly become a different one ta me now." I take your ebony hand in mine and kiss your skin, just as a gentleman would. I can be one, although I know underneath it I am as far from one as possible. I am no gentleman. I am a pirate captain. "Th'name's Jack, Miss, Captain Jack Sparrow."

You look at me now as I release your hand, watching me quietly, and I wonder what you are thinking. Will you give me no reply, only watch me as you have since I first noticed you? I want to know who you are. You smile softly now, easing my fears.

"Anamaria, Mr. Sparrow. Just Anamaria."

Anamaria…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okaaay, so I lied. It's a two-shot short =P Sue me. (not really…)


End file.
